Dancer
by Nil1875
Summary: Stella used to be a dancer when she was young and she had a best friend. Years later they meet again and something grows between them. Flack/Stella fluff, literally no plot. Oneshot


Written quickly from a little plot bunny that popped into my head from either the 9th or 10th episode of Season 3. Not sure, would have to check. Seriously, there isn't a plot to this, just threw it down. Don't like how it's written too much, to me this is my 'sloppy' writing, but I'm posting it anyway cus it's Stitch. XD Don't get it? CUTE AND FLUFFY! Go watch Lilo and Stitch.

Dun own, but please review!

* * *

~1992, New York City Downtown Dance Theatre~

A group of young girls stood on their stage, practicing their movements for the show they would perform in less than a week, each calling her part to her mind in perfect clarity as they danced.

One of the young women, with curly blond hair and hard, determined green eyes separated from the group and twirled across the stage, her feet barely touching the ground as she moved. Anyone who looked at her could see she was pouring her heart and soul into her movements and she executed them perfectly.

"Good!" the choreographer yelled and she cheered the girls on the stage. "That's all for today! 3 o'clock tomorrow don't forget!"

All the girls cheered and left the stage, changing into their street clothes backstage and leaving in groups, waving to each other.

"Hey. You're really good."

The blond girl looked up as her hand connected with the door and saw a young man standing at the back of the theatre. He could only be a couple years older than her own sixteen. She blushed a little, unable to keep from her mind how cute he was, with his long hair, blue eyes, quirky smile, and leather jacket.

"Thanks. Do you take lessons here too?"

The boy laughed. "Me? Are you kidding? Three left feet. Nah I'm here for my sister. That's her up there."

The girl looked up at the stage and her face lit up at the sight of her friend Sam, still on the stage practicing her routine. She was always the first to get to the studio and the last to leave.

"I'm Don," the young man said, holding out his hand.

"Stella. It's nice to meet you," she blushed as she shook his hand.

"Ahh so you're the infamous Stella. Sam talks about you all the time. Says you're the best dancer here. She may be right."

"Are you kidding? Sam's the best dancer I've ever seen and she works way harder than me for it." Stella blushed at the smile he flashed her. "Uhm, I have to go…I need to be home by six. Will you tell Sam I'll call her tonight please?"

"Sure thing," Don grinned. "Hey, Stella!" he called when she was almost out the door and she stuck her head back in. "You wanna go to a movie sometime?"

Stella grinned. "Sure, I'd love to."

-One week later-

Stella and Don were becoming fast friend and they were spending almost all their time together. He would pick her and Sam up after practice and drive them to his house where they all played games and talked and laughed. Unlike most siblings Stella knew, Don and Sam were very close and there was no animosity between them. It made Stella wish she had siblings. Almost.

She pulled her shoes on after their first performance, smiling to herself the whole time. She grabbed her bag and left the dressing room with Sam, their arms linked and their faces alight with laughter.

"And how are my two best ladies?"

"Don!" Sam cried as she hugged her brother. He pulled a bouquet of red rose from behind his back and handed them to her kissing her cheek.

"What, you thought I'd miss it? Never." His eyes turned to Stella as he said the last word and he held out an identical bouquet to her.

Stella smiled as she took it, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek and hugging him. "Thank you."

"You both did beautifully. I'm taking you our for ice cream."

-A few months later-

"So you're leaving?"

Stella sat across the booth from Don, a milkshake before her and a frown on her face.

"Yeah I…" Don fidgeted.

"Do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure…I always wanted to, then you came along and now I never want to leave."

His eyes were so sincere that Stella felt her heart tighten. They had only been on three official dates but she was pretty sure they were both falling pretty hard for each other.

"You should go, Don. It's what you want."

"I know," Don frowned. "It's just hard."

In the end Don left and Stella stayed. She continued to dance until an injury took her out and then he decided what she really wanted to do with her life.

-2002

"Stella I'd like you to meet Donald Flack,"

"Junior."

"Junior. He's going to be working with us."

The name registered in Stella's mind as Mac introduced them and when she got a good look at the man standing near her boss, her heart stopped.

"Don?"

"Stel?"

Before she knew it she was hugging him and he had lifted her feet off the ground, swinging her in a circle and laughing.

"How did you end up in the NYPD you crazy girl?" he asked.

Stella grimaced as he set her down. "My knee. I couldn't dance any more."

"You two know each other?" Mac asked, looking from one to the other, both of whom has let to take their eyes off each other.

"She used to dance at the studio with my sister," Don explained.

"How is she? We lost touch a while ago…"

Don frowned and the pain that flashed across his eyes shocked Stella. "She's having some problems right now…I'll fill you in later, but look at you! A CSI!"

"And look at you! You're Detective! First Grade!"

They were both grinning and Mac opted just to butt his nose out and leave them alone in the lunch room to catch up.

-2008-

"Hey, Stella? Will you open the wine?" Don called.

"Sure thing," Stella answered.

She made her was into Don's kitchen where he was cooking their traditional weekly dinner, infamous for never being on the same day two weeks running, and grabbed the wine.

"What did you make tonight?"

"Italian," he said evasively and Stella laughed.

The evening passed comfortably as they ate and laughed. Over the last 6 years of working together they had grown closer then they ever were as teenagers.

"You know, I still remember the first time I saw you dance."

Stella blushed, remembering that day. "My god I was so young…I was such a little dancer dork!"

"And above it all you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen," Don laughed. "Hell, Stella, you still are."

"Are you trying to say something, Don?" she smirked.

"Maybe I am," Don grinned. The wine seemed to have loosened his tongue a little and he decided he'd waited long enough.

"I always thought you were beautiful, Stella. I'm so sorry I left, our lives could have been so different."

He reached across the table and laid his hand over Stella's and she smiled at him.

"Stella….I think I love you. And I think I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

Stella grinned and stood up, walking around the table to lean down and whisper, "Good, because I think I love you too."

Don grinned and pulled her the rest of the way forward, kissing her softly before they were tripping through the house and tumbling onto his bed.


End file.
